La gloire d'Eol
by MPHDP
Summary: Quand un petit garçon se fait rejeter de tous, sa seule survie est de trouver des gens qu'ils l'aiment. Mais que faire contre un destin tout tracé ?
1. Préface

**La gloire de Éol**

**_Où l'amitié peut triompher de la mort  
_****_Et de la solitude_**

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, voilà ce que tu es ! »

Je pense que vous avez un peu près tous entendu cette phrase dans votre vie

De la bouche de vos parents, frères, sœurs, amis, ennemies, compagnons,

J'en passe et des meilleurs….

Moi-même, je l'ai entendu mais

Plus que vous, j'en suis sûr.

Je suis né dans une famille de neuf enfants.

Quatre frères et quatre sœurs.

Manque de chance, je suis tombé au milieu.

Je suis tombé entre les quatre garçons et les quatre filles.

On me traite de « fille » et d'idiot.

Je n'en ai pas l'air mais j'en souffre.

Papa dit que c'est bien pour moi, je deviendrais un vrai « dur » qui ne montre pas qui souffre

Et Maman ne dit rien vu que moi-même je ne dis rien.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que…

Vous croyez que c'est facile de dire à sa mère que je viens de me faire taper par mon aîné ?

Vous croyez que c'est facile de dire à sa mère qu'on vient de me traiter d'idiot ?

Vous croyez que c'est facile de dire tout ça sans qu'on vous traite de petit morveux, de rapporteur ?

Je ne support plus ça mais je ne peux pas en parler.

Personne ne me fait confiance.

Je suis le souffre douleur de tout Edoras ou presque.

Même les adultes me traitent comme un moins que rien,

Un incapable,

Un idiot.

Et moi, je ne réponds rien.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que…

Mais je sais qu'un jour, tout ça va changer.

Tout le monde viendra me demander conseil.

Tout le monde me ferra confiance.

On me laissera pratiquer l'épée, les armes de « garçons ».

Mais quand viendra ce jour ?

Je ne le sais pas….

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais »,

comme dirait mon père.

Mais pour moi,

C'est une question de survie…


	2. 1° Partie : Début de la destinée

**La gloire d'Eol**

**Partie 1  
Début de destinée**

Marre, j'en avais tout bonnement marre !!! Et ils riaient tous. Je commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

— Ah, mais le Petit-Âne pleure ! S'écria Ardil. Va, va-voir ta mère ! Va pleurer dans ses jambes, comme tous les crétins !!! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Orc…

S'en était de trop ! Je pouvais refouler mes larmes mais là, s'en était de trop. Ardil venait de me traiter d'Orc. Et personne ne prenait ma défense. Même pas mon grand-frère qui était là, juste à côté d'Ardil. Il me regardait, l'air dégoûté. C'est vrai, moi aussi j'étais dégoûté. De qui ? De moi-même. Au moins, il pourrait calmer Ardil. Mais non, il ne dit rien. Je suis sur que s'ils commençaient à me taper, il les regarderait faire, comme un jeu.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as, crétin ? Tu veux aller voir ta maman ? Le Petit-Âne veut voir sa Maman ? Ironisa Ardil, d'une voix mielleuse. Va ! Cours la voir ! Tu ne vaux rien !!

— Non, j'ai une meilleure idée… Déclara une voix froide.

C'était la voix de mon grand frère. Je commença à trembler. Toutes ses idées étaient cruelles surtout quand c'était moi qui étais en jeu….

— Quoi, comme idée ? Demanda Ardil.

— Un Orc n'a rien à faire à Edoras. Surtout par ce temps…

— Oui, c'est vrai, déclara plusieurs garçons, ensemble.

— Et, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

— Il n'a qu'à aller voir son maître, Sauron…

Je frémis. Ardil jubilait.

— Tu as raison. Éol n'a qu'à rejoindre son maître…

Les autres garçons étaient satisfais. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Je n'avais que 9 ans. Ils sont 15 contre moi. Il faut que je me défende !!

— Mais, vous ne pouvez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je ne suis pas un Orc !!!

— Ah bon ? Alors t'es quoi ? Me demanda perfidement Ardil.

— Un Rohirrim !! Déclarais-je, fièrement.

Ardil eut un rire froid. Les autres chuchotèrent dans mon dos des propos qui étaient horribles ! Il faut que je tienne le coup !!

— Un Rohirrim ? C'est nouveau, ça ! Tu te crois un Rohirrim ? Laisse-moi rire un peu… Tu es un comique, toi !

Ardil ria encore un peu et me pris violemment par mon vêtement.

— Si toi, t'es un Rohirrim, Eomer, lui, est un Orc….

Il me lâcha et je tomba par terre. Il me cracha à la figue. Je ne peux me défendre. Il me regarda comme j'avais vu mon père regarder un Orc : avec haine. Une haine incontrôlable. Je m'essuya la figue.

— Allez ! Lève-toi et cours ! Sort de Edoras et ne revient plus jamais. En tout cas, jusqu'à que Sauron soit le Roi d'Edoras ce qui est peu probable, à mon avis. Et si tu reviens auparavant, je m'occuperais de toi, Petit-Âne…

Je regardais désespérément mon grand frère. Je le savais qu'il ne ferrait rien. Il me regardait avec un regard froid. Ardil se retourna vers mon frère et lui murmura quelque chose mais je compris en lisant sur les lèvres. Il lui disait ça : « Tu n'as pas de chance d'avoir un frère comme lui…. Aussi crétin… » Il ne répondit rien mais il passa sous le nez d'Ardil et me pris violemment.

— Pars, Éol, part. Vas loin, va chez les Elfes, si tu en trouves, me murmura-t-il. Tu pourrais vivre normalement. Oublies-moi, oublies Maman, oublies Papa, oublie-nous ! T'as place n'es pas ici, Éol ! Tu seras un grand guerrier, comme tu l'aurais toujours voulut. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te protéger, petit frère. Je ne peux rien faire. Tu peux penser que je suis égoïste et tu as raison. Mais tu seras plus fort chez les Elfes qu'ici. Pars et attends moi à la tour de garde. Je viendrais t'apporter à manger et des armes. Pars et ne revient jamais, dit-il à haute voix, froidement.

Ardil était content et mon cœur fut soulagé. Il m'aimait. Avait-il raison ? Je ne sais pas mais je ferrais ce qu'il a dit. Mais pour le moment, je devais courir… Ma survie en dépendait !! 


	3. 2° Partie : De nouveaux alliés

**La gloire d'Eol **

**Partie 2  
De nouveaux alliés **

Le soleil se couchait et j'attendis qu'il vienne. Et il arriva, comme promis. Il portait un sac et une cape.

— Voilà, dit-il en me donnant le sac et la cape. Je n'ai pas put venir auparavant, je m'en excuse.

— Se n'es pas grave ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais, répondis-je.

— Oui mais la nécessité ne soufre d'aucuns délais, Éol, tu devrais t'en souvenir ! Dit-il, avec autorité.

Je ne put m'empêche de rire à voir sa mine mais il mit tout de suite sa main sur ma bouche.

— Ne rie pas, Petit-Âne, tu vas nous faire repérer !!

— Désolé, mon capitaine !

— Idiot ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je ne suis pas autant capitaine que toi Orc, mon Petit-Âne !

Nous rigolâmes encore quelques instants, les premiers instants où je pouvais rire avec mon frère.

— L'heure n'est pas aux rires, mon soldat ! Il faut que vous partiez, soldat ! Dit-il, sur le ton d'un grand capitaine.

— Oui, mon capitaine.

J'allais partir, le cœur lourd mais joyeux quand il me rappelas. Je me retourna.

— Qui y a-t-il, mon capitaine ?

— Soldat, vous allez me manquer !

Et il se retourna et partis de son côté. Moi de même. Nous avions deux existences différant, maintenant. Moi en tant que proscrit et lui en tant que soldat d'Edoras. Nous étions peut-être différant mais nos cœurs étaient liés. Mais une ombre plainait sur nous. Est-ce la Mort ? Je n'en sais rien mais ce n'était pas bon pour l'un de nous deux…

— Oh! Non…. Dis-je avant de re-vomir.

A force, je vais vomir mes boyaux, pensais-je ce qui me refis vomir de plus belle. C'était la nourriture. Mon frère avait pris de la nourriture mauvaise. Avait-il fait exprès ? Ca m'étonnerais mais bon… Pour l'instant, mon but était de m'éloigner du tas d'Orcs carboniser. J'avais vu Eomer et ses soldats foncer sur eux. Je m'étais caché à temps, heureusement pour moi. J'avais aussi vu des enfants couvrirent vers Fangorn. Fangorn n'était pas aussi inhospitalier que le Mordor. Je sais, ma comparaison ne vaut rien mais pour ce qui on était à Mordor, ils savaient de quoi je parle…

Et je vomissais tout ce que j'avais mangé, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. J'avais peur. Des Orcs partout, des Rohirrim qui criaient, des flèches qui partaient dans tous les sens et moi qui vomissais. En plus, j'avais eu une flèche dans le mollet et mon sang coulait, lentement mais coulait. J'avais mal, très mal et très peur. J'avais réussi à retirer la flèche et, à mon grand désarroi, c'était une flèche Orc. Depuis quelques heures, le conflit était arrêter. Le silence. Un silence de mort. Je décidai d'avancer mais je remarquai très vite que plus j'avançais, plus je perdais du sang. J'étais affaiblie mais je réussie à me mettre près de carcasses fumantes des Orcs. Je me cachais derrière ce tas immonde en attendant ma mort. Une mort lente. Trop lente pour moi….

_Une prairie verte. Un ciel bleu. Un arbre blanc. Un inconnu devant une pierre. L'inconnu pleurait. Qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je m'approchais. Je regardais au-dessus de l'épaule de l'inconnu. Il était inscrit un nom. Je m'approchais plus pour voir ce qui était inscrit. Non, ce n'es pas possible. Il ne peut pas, il ne DOIT pas ! Pourquoi ? Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais pour l'envoyer là-bas… Mon frère, ne part pas, j'ai besoin de toi… Ne part pas, je ne t'ai pas connu, pas assez…à cause d'Ardil ! Je le hais !! Frère, reste, je t'en supplie…_

_L'inconnu pleurait toujours… _

Une voix, une voix masculine. Depuis quelques instants, je l'entendais parler. Il ne devait pas être tout seul, quelqu'un lui répondait. Une autre voix. Une belle voix. Et une troisième voix, un peu plus grave. Je me fis plus petit mais mon courage prit le dessus. Je dégainais mon épée que mon frère m'avait donnée. J'oubliais ma souffrance, ma fièvre et contourna le tas d'Orcs. Ils étaient bien trois et de dos. Je m'approcha et décida de commencer par le plus petit des trois. Mais je ne put soulever mon épée et elle tomba sur une arme Orc. Le silence de mort s'arrêta à mon grand plaisir. Les trois hommes se retournaient, étonnés de me voir. Je les comprends. Que pouvait bien faire un enfant de neuf ans dans le Rohan sans protection ? Je décida de briser le silence.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je en essayant d'être neutre, froid.

— Et toi, mon bonhomme ? me retourna le plus petit des trois.

— Euh… Je m'appelle Éol, dis-je avec le peu de fierté qui me rester. Mais vous, vous êtes qui, Seigneurs ?

J'essayais d'être polie, je n'avais plus aucune force. Ma vue commençait à baisser, je ne voyais plus les détailles. Je vis juste l'homme blond me regardait avec un regard anxieux, étonné et attendrie. Je lui souris. Il me rendis mon sourire et murmura quelques choses au grand-brun mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je commençais à chanceler.

— Désolé, Seigneurs, je crois que je vais va tomber dans les pommes…

Je ne le croyais pas, je le savais…

— Pauvre petit bout… Qu'es qu'il peut bien faire l ?! Ce n'est pas un endroit tranquille, près de cette forêt, dit suspicieusement Gimli en regardant les ombres d'arbres dansaient dans la nuit.

Legolas eut un rire. Il regarda Éol, le « Petit bout » comme l'appelais son ami. C'est vrai qu'il n'était ni gros, ni grand. Il était maigre, le teint pâle, les cheveux noirs (peut-être es pour cela que tout le monde l'appelle « l'Orc »…), les yeux vert-gris et mesurait au moins 1m50. Il dormait, tranquillement mais il avait le sommeil agité. L'elfe lui remit de l'eau fraîche sur le front. Le petit ne se réveillait pas pour le moins du monde.

— Pauvre petit bout, répéta Gimli.

— Oui… On ne lui donnait pas assez à manger, à ce que je vois. Il est très maigre, déclara Legolas.

-Et pourquoi on ne lui donnait pas assez à manger ?

-Je ne sais pas… Regardez ! S'écria Legolas. Il a des marques, diverses cicatrices au niveau du dos…

En effet, son dos avait de tas blessures, plus ou moins refermer.

— C'est répugnant de s'attaquer à des enfants ! s'indigna le Nain. Si j'attrape ce qu'il lui on fait ça, je promets sur Dame Galadriel qu'ils vont avoir affaire à ma hache…

— Du calme, Gimli, vous allez le réveiller !

Le petit remua puis tourna de côté. Les deux amis le regardaient. Une légère brise passa dans les arbres et Legolas crut entendre les arbres murmurer. Puis il regarda encore l'enfant. On aurait dit qu'il y avait une certaine fatalité que pesait sur lui. En écoutant un peu plus les murmures des arbres, il crut entendre un chant mais il ne put discerner que ces vers :

_Parts, Petit, parts  
Mais reviens !  
Tous ceux qui partent, reviennent !  
Morts ou vivants mais reviennent,  
Morts ou vivants mais reviennent…_

— Qui y a-t-il, Maître Elfe ? demanda Gimli en voyant Legolas murmurer pour lui-même.

— Rien, mon ami, rien d'important…

— Ne nous cachez rien, Legolas. Cet enfant est étrange et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il est loin de toute habitation ou d'adultes pour le protéger… dit une voix derrière leurs dos.

— Je n'ai rien entendu de spécial sinon je l'aurais….

— Hmm… Où suis-je ? Demanda une petite voix.

Legolas se retourna vers Éol. Il était moins pâle que tout à l'heure. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort que la première fois. Éol frissonna. L'elfe se précipita pour lui mettre sa cape sur ses épaules. Le petit garçon murmura une petit « merci ».

— Tu as bien dormis, Petit-Bout ? demanda Gimli, avec beaucoup de douceur.

— Oui, Seigneur. J'avais un peu froid, mais j'y suis habitué… répondit Éol avec fatalité.

—Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda Legolas.

— Mon père voulait que je devienne un vrai « dur », un guerrier qui n'avait pas mal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me disait.

Le silence repris sa place.

— Mais moi, je voulais devenir un grand guerrier et je sauverais tous les gens et je serais ami avec les Elfes et les Nains !! ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme, l'enthousiasme propre aux enfants.

Legolas et Gimli ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Aragorn sourit.

— Et comme ça, j'aurais pleins d'amis !!!

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas ? Demanda Legolas.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'enfant. Il détourna la tête vers les arbres. Il se leva et alla vers eux. Il toucha le premier arbre. Puis il tourna son regard vers la cime de l'arbre.

— Non, je n'en ai jamais eu, dit-il, après un long temps de silence. Enfin, des amis qui ne soient pas des animaux. Je comprenais les chevaux et je les comprends toujours !! C'est dans le sang, à dit ma maman. Dans la famille, je suis le seul à avoir les cheveux noirs. C'est peut-être pour ça que personne ne veut être mon ami…

La tristesse était sur son visage. Il murmura quelque chose pour lui-même. Une brise légère vient faire trembler le feuillage des arbres. On aurait dit que l'arbre sur lequel il avait poser la main murmurait. Éol se retourna et s'assis à sa place.

— Mais maintenant, je vais aller voir les Elfes ! Je vais aller au Bois d'Or, là où aucun Rohirrim n'ont jamais mit les pieds. A Edoras, personne n'est jamais mit les pieds au Bois d'Or. Même pas les messages du Roi, et c'est pour vous dire qu'il y en a qui sont allés très loin, au Nord comme au Sud, à l'Est comme à l'Ouest ! Les adultes disent qu'ils y ont une Dame qui emprisonne tout homme qui vient dans la Forêt… Mais moi, je n'ai pas peur !!!

— Je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il y a une Dame mais je le suis moins avec le fait qu'elle emprisonne tout homme qui passe dans cette forêt ! s'écria Gimli, indigné. Nous y sommes passer et nous avons aucunement souffert, comme tu peux le voir, Petit-Bout !

— Vous venez du Bois d'Or ? Demanda Éol, étonné.

— Bien sur, Éol. Nous venons tous de très loin, pour certain, répondit Aragorn.

Éol se tourna vers Aragorn, impressionné. Rien que par la taille, l'enfant n'arrivait pas à sa poitrine. Il le regarda, toujours aussi impressionné, de pied en cap. Le seul effet qu'a eu l'homme était de sourire, tendrement.

— Et vous venez d'où? Questionna Éol à l'adresse d'Aragorn.

— Je viens de Fondcombe mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Je suis un Rôdeur du Nord, expliqua-t-il.

— Un Rôdeur du Nord ? S'exclama Éol, plus qu'admiratif. J'en ai déjà vu un quand j'avais sept ans et c'est lui qui m'a donné mon épée, ajouta-t-il en montrant son épée fièrement. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse très attention parce qu'elle a été forgée par des Elfes, il y a très longtemps. Mais mon père me l'a pris et il m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'en servire avant mes 10 ans… Cependant, mon frère me la donné pour me battre contre les Orques ou autres créatures de Sauron.

— Pourquoi es-tu partis d'Edoras ? C'est bien de là que tu viens, ne ce pas ? Demanda Legolas.

Éol baissa la tête pendant un moment. Tant de souvenirs lui remontaient à l'esprit, aussi vif qu'une blessure mal cicatrisé. Il prit le temps de respirer pour éviter de pleurer mais quand il redressa la tête vers l'elfe, ses yeux étaient larmoyants.

— C'est parce que… Il tourna ses yeux vers le sol pour éviter de montrer ses larme

— Ils t'ont fait du mal, c'est ça ? s'enflamma Gimli. Les ignobles ! Faire ça à un petit bout comme ça ! Ignoble !

Il cracha par terre de dégoût. Legolas sourit puis tourna les yeux vers l'enfant.

Éol avait du mal à parler, et c'était bien normal. Le jeune garçon garda les yeux baisser comme pour se protéger. Il avait appris que les yeux disent toujours la vérité. Legolas lui prit ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il eut un temps de silence que tenta de briser Gimli en voyant Éol mal à l'aise mais Aragorn le fit taire du regard. L'elfe s'était agenouillé pour pouvoir être à la hauteur du garçon et le regardait droits dans les yeux. Éol ne put que répondre à son regard bien qu'il se dérobait de lui-même.  
Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune garçon sanglota en émettant des petits cris. Il en tremblait mais c'était comme du pue qui sortait d'une vieille cicatrice. Mieux vaut que ce soit dehors plutôt qu'à l'intérieur car même le plus petit chagrin pouvait devenir un poison et ça, Legolas le savait bien. Il serra l'enfant qui pleurait dans ses épaules. Ses cries se transformèrent en hurlement de tristesse, d'angoisse, de malheur et de détresse. Sa souffrance partit dans le lointain avec les ombres de la forêt et même les arbres se rapprochaient pour calmer l'enfant. La nuit allait sans doute être la plus désagréable de l'enfant mais il lui restait peut de temps avant que le destin ne se met en place.


	4. 3° Partie : Retour vers Edoras

**La gloire d'Eol**

****

**Partie 3  
Retour vers Edoras **

****

Je sentais le vent me soufflait dans les cheveux. J'eus du mal à ouvrir mes yeux mais à peine ouverte, je me sentis fatigué. J'avais passé la pire nuit de mon existence. Ma souffrance était sortie pour de bon, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais…

Je m'étais réveille à cause du bruit et des secousses d'un cheval. Je me redressais pour confirmer mon intuition. Les paysages défilaient à vives allures. Je regardais un moment le paysage puis mes yeux se tournèrent vers les rênes du cheval. Je reconnus sans peine les mains d'Aragorn mais avec surprise, reconnu le cheval sur lequel je chevauchais. Je retrouva la cause de cet échange de propriétaire dans ma mémoire. En effet, j'avais vu son cavalier mort en tuant les Orcs avec Eomer. Je regarda les deux autres chevaux qui nous accompagner en remarquant que l'elfe et le nain étaient sur le même cheval ce qui me fit sourire. Ensuite, je retourna mon regard en découvrant, non sans surpris, Gandalf Maison-Grise sur le dos de Grispoil. Sans m'en rendre compte, ils s'arrêtèrent. Je leva la tête dans la direction où ils semblaient regarder et j'émis un petit crie.

— Tiens, notre petit bout c'est réveillé, s'exclama le nain Gimli.

— Vous allez à Edoras ? murmurais-je, à moitié horrifiée en regardant Legolas.

— Nous devons y aller pour aider ton Roi, expliqua Aragorn.

— Mais… mais… Je risque ma vie si j'y retourne, répliquais-je, tremblant. Ardil m'a dit que je ne devais retournais à Edoras que si Sauron y était le roi. Bien entendus, c'est impossible.

Gimli et Legolas me regardèrent avec surprise pendant que Gandalf soupira. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas suivit ? questionna-t-il avec une grande lassitude.

Je savais de qui il parlait. J'avais eu le choix de vivre une vie meilleure mais j'étais resté à Edoras. Pour expliquer, un messager de Mirkwood était venu un jour à Edoras avec un Rôdeur quand j'avais sept ans. Ma mère avait voulut que j'aille avec eux car ma vie n'était pas aussi belle que je le prétendais. Ce qu'il avait fait mais quelques jours plus tard, des Orcs avaient fait une embuscade et les avaient tués. Je réussis à me cacher sous les bois. J'avais passé une nuit sans dormir de peur qu'une des ces araignées géantes me mangeâmes. Au beau milieu de la nuit, sous la pleine lune, je vis un cavalier noir. On m'avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur les Cavaliers Noirs, que quand on en croisait un, la peur et l'angoisse nous montaient à la tête et qu'on pouvait mourir de peur rien quand les voyant. Cependant, ce cavalier là n'avait pas l'air féroce mais ne le voyant pas bien, je resta cacher. Il me trouva sans peine tellement mes claquements des dents devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il m'avait soigné avec précaution car j'avais reçu une épée dans l'épaule. Il parlait très doucement bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'il disait mais sa voix seule me réconforter. Quand il se découvrit de sa cape pour que je puisse voir son visage. Ce n'était pas un Homme mais un Elfe, un Elfe aux cheveux bruns. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux billes noires. Il ne devait pas être vieux ni jeune mais il avait l'air d'un enfant joyeux. Il parla, rigola avec moi ce qui me fit oublier ma peur. Ensuite il s'amena un second cavalier qui lui questionna rudement. Il me dit que c'était son frère jumeau. Celui qui m'avait sauvé se prénommait Elrohir et m'expliqua qu'ils allaient m'emmener chez leur père, à Fondcombe. Pendant quelques secondes, j'avais cru à un rêve mais mon esprit ne formula que l'envie de rentrer à Edoras malgré les malheurs qui m'attendaient, je ne voulais qu'aller là-bas. Ce qu'ils exauçaient sans rien à redire. J'aurais put savoir manier l'épée, l'arc et parler l'elfique mais mon esprit n'avait pas voulu. Une force invisible me liait à Edoras malgré que je sois exclu de chez moi. Je me retournais vers Gandalf et lui murmurais :

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne pouvais pas…Cette chance n'était pas pour moi, j'ai l'impression que je dois finir quelque chose qui me dépasse mais que si je ne le fais pas, les choses s'empireraient. Vous me comprenez ?

Gandalf fronça les sourcils mais fit signe qu'il avait compris.

— Il faut quand que nous allions à Edoras, déclara-t-il avec détermination. Je suis désolé mais même si tout ça finis bien, tu ne ressortiras pas indemne !

Il avait prononçait ses paroles avec fatalité ce qui étonna ses anciens compagnons. Je me retourna vers Legolas pour chercher un peu de réconfort mais son regard était triste et anxieux. Et si Gandalf voyait mon avenir, comment mon histoire se finirait ?

— Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ce petit bout ait autant de malheur sur le cœur ! Il n'a que neuf ans, après tout ! Et puis, vous l'auriez entendu, Gandalf, comment il criait ses malheurs hier soir ! J'ai l'impression que tout Arda l'a entendu. C'était très impressionnant. Même moi, j'ai eu froid dans le dos….

Gimli s'arrêta de parler pour regarder Éol à côté de deux autres enfants qui mangeaient avec Eowyn. Après délivré le Roi Théoden de l'emprise de Sarouman , Gimli mangeait pendant que Aragorn, Legolas et Gandalf discutaient avec le roi Théoden des dernières nouvelles apportaient par les deux enfants, un frère et sa sœur. Le petit garçon se méfiait des deux autres enfants mais après avoir parler, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

— Oui, c'était très impressionnant. Ajouta Aragorn à l'adresse du roi Théoden. Ne saviez-vous pas ces malheurs ? Je sais que vous ne pouviez vous occuper de chaque sujet mais si j'ai bien compris son histoire, il est considéré comme un Orc par tous et vous savez qu'un Orc, surtout par ces temps, n'est pas le bienvenu…

— Je n'ai jamais entendu son histoire. Accorda Théoden. Cependant, j'étais moi-même en péril et je ne pouvais pas penser pour moi. Peut-être que ma nièce a-t-elle entendu parler de ce petit garçon. Eowyn ?

La jeune femme se retourna avec un grand sourire vers son oncle. Les trois enfants murmuraient entre eux en se regardant. C'était bien la première fois que Éol pouvait parler à d'autres enfants sans problèmes.

— Oui, mon oncle ? S'enquit-elle.

— Connais-tu l'histoire de ce petit garçon ?

Elle s'approcha en jetant des regards sur les enfants. Elle leva son regard vers le roi en lui répondant :

— Non, je n'ai vraiment pas entendu son histoire malgré son passé. Bien que je croie avoir discerner des brides de ses malheurs mais je n'ai pas pris attention. Je n'avais jamais appris le nom du Petit-Âne en question.

— Petit-Âne ? Pauvre petit ! S'exclama Gimli.

Eowyn sourit vers le Nain puis retourna sur les enfants pour parler. Legolas était silencieux comme enfermer dans ses pensés. De temps à autre, il grommela des propos incompréhensibles en faisant des mimiques de dégoût.

— Que se passe-t-il, Maître Elfe ? Questionna Gimli en voyant son ami se tordre les mains.

— Rien… Rien, je pensais

Il s'arrêta. Il regarda Éol jouer avec la petite fille. Leurs jeux étaient très tendres mais on voyait bien que Éol reste souvent à l'écart. Tant de souvenirs lui étaient rester dans la tête bien que la nuit dernière il ait hurlé sa détresse. Plus Legolas le regardait, plus il avait le pressentiment que son histoire finirait mal.

— Rien… Répéta-t-il, anxieusement.

— Alors nous devons nous dépêcher avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Préparons-nous à aller au Gouffre d'Helm. Déclara le roi Théoden avec force.

Les préparatifs allaient de bon train. Tout le monde se préparait pour un siège au Gouffre d'Helm. En fin de matinée, la population d'Edoras étaye prêtes à partir. Le voyage allait être dangereux car personne ne savait où les troupes de Sarouman en ce moment.

Éol monta avec Gimli. C'était le Nain qui avait voulu ça car c'était un Rohirrim qui comprenait les chevaux donc forcement quelqu'un qui pourrait calmer la monture en coup dur. Et pour ne pas avoir de problèmes, Dame Eowyn tenait les rênes tout en parlant à ses cavaliers. Éol se tenait derrière Gimli. Pendant que Gimli expliquait à Eowyn les différences qu'ils y avaient entre les hommes Nains et leurs femmes, Legolas se dirigea vers Aragorn.

— Aragorn, j'ai quelques choses à vous dire… Commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.

— Vous n'allez pas bien, Legolas ? S'enquit-il.

— C'est pour Éol… Il faut que je vous parle, seul.

L'elfe avait mûrement réfléchi sur ce sujet. Depuis le soir où il avait entendu les arbres murmuraient, il avait compris que l'enfant reviendrait avec beaucoup d'honneur mais peut-être pas en vie. Il voulait en parler à Gandalf seulement il était parti en fin de matinée dans une autre direction que celle du Gouffre d'Helm. La seule personne a qui il pouvait se confier en toute confiance était Aragorn car il savait bien le destin des Hommes. Aragorn arrêta son cheval et ils se lancèrent des une discussion en elfique. Les Rohirrim les regardaient avec surprise mais surtout Éol. Legolas cru qu'il comprenait leur discussion. Il changea son cheval de place pour ce mettre de dos, devant Aragorn. Il expliqua à l'homme tout ce qu'il avait entendu, son raisonnement et les paroles de Gandalf. Ce-dernier l'écouta tranquillement en tentant de réconforter son ami. Pourtant le raisonnement de l'elfe était cohérent. S'en suivit un long silence troublant entre les deux amis. Aragorn le brisa.

— Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancer, Legolas ?

— Malheureusement, je crois que tout est possible et cette fin est la plus vraisemblable que mon esprit à échafauder. Déclara Legolas tristement.

— J'espère que vous vous trompez mais vous connaissant, je crains que l'enfant n'aille pas vivre aussi longtemps que je pensais…

Il regarda vers le petit garçon. Pourtant, il avait l'air assez joyeux en ce moment mais le pire allait venir. Tout en pensant à ce que lui avait annoncé Legolas, Aragorn continua sa route. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Ils avaient déjà bien des soucis car bientôt les troupes de Sarouman seront au Gouffre d'Helm et leur seule chance étaie, pour l'instant, de se trouver dans le Gouffre. Il était impuissant ce qui l'énerva. Peut-être que le Gouffre d'Helm sera son tombeau et personne n'y pouvaient rien. Legolas comprit les sentiments du Rôdeur car lui-même les ressentait. Au moment où ils comprenaient le futur de Éol, le jeune garçon les regarda vers leur direction avec un franc sourire. Le Rôdeur cracha de dégoût et murmura :

— Il ne méritait pas ça… 


	5. 4° Partie : Victoire

**La gloire d'Eol**

**Partie 4 **

**Victoire **

Après avoir passé les murs du Gouffre d'Helm, Éol se retrouva seul. Gimli et Legolas étaient affligés par la disparition de Aragorn. Des Orques avaient attaqué les Rohirrim sur leur chemin. Les hommes à cheval les avaient massacrés mais certains succombèrent aux flèches mortelles de leurs ennemies. Aragorn lui-même avait périe en se battant avec un Orque. Éol aussi pensait à lui. C'était bien triste de finir comme ça, pensa-t-il, un guerrier comme lui…

Le jeune garçon se promena dans les allés du Gouffre d'Helm en regardant les gens s'aider, d'autres se retrouver et encore d'autres se parler. Personne ne faisait attention à lui ce qui ne l'embêta pas le moins du monde. Il monta sur les murailles et regarda les plains qui étaient au pied du mur. Son regard balaya le paysage puis, avec surprise, vit un point noir s'avancer au loin à grande vitesse. Il courra le long des murs vers la porte et demanda qu'on ouvre la porte. Les gardes de faction le regardèrent très étonnés.

— On ne peut pas, mon grand, déclara l'un des gardes. Mais si tu veux, passe par derrière.

Il montra un espace assez grand pour qu'un homme puisse y passer. Éol le remercia avec gratitude. Il passa dans le trou jusqu'à qu'un mur l'arrêta. Il le poussa et sortis. Il chercha le point noir. Il le trouva sans peine mais il était encore à une distance assez conséquente. Sa seule chance de rattraper ce point noir à l'horizon était de courir. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Je commençais à m'essouffler. Plus je m'approchais du point noir, plus je voyais les détailles. C'était un cavalier mal en point bien que je ne put voir le cavalier. Il s'approchait de moi et moi de lui ce qui se concluait par un arrêt total à quelques pas. Le cheval me regarda et simultanément balança sa tête par terre puis la fit remonter pour qu'elle finisse sa course derrière son dos. J'examinais ces gestes et compris, non sans mal, qu'il me racontait comment il avait trouvé l'homme. J'avançais vers lui mais il recula d'un pas.

— N'es pas peur de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal… Murmurais-je en lui flattant l'encolure. Fais-moi voir qui tu as sur ton dos…

Je contourna le cheval pour mieux voir son cavalier. Il était blessé à la main droite. Je réussis à faire un pansement rudimentaire comme j'ai vu faire, il y a de cela très peu de temps avec un bout de tissu de mes habits. Sans plus me préoccuper de l'homme, je pris les rênes du cheval vers le Gouffre. Au bout d'un moment, je compris que si je voulais arriver avant que l'armée de Sarouman ne me botte l'arrière-train (comme disait mon père), il fallait que je chevauche le cheval. J'ai eu bien du mal mais en fait de compte, la monture se montra coopératif en m'aidant à monter sur lui. Je pris la précaution de ne pas déranger le blessé et entama un galop où le cheval devait lever les deux jambes d'un côté en même temps ce qui bien pour les blessés. J'étais presque arrivé à la grande porte quand j'entendis mon blessé murmurer.

— On est presque arrivé, mon seigneur, expliquais-je d'une voix assez forte pour couvrire le bruit du vent.

En effet, nous commencions à monter la rampe qui menait à la porte. Je frappa énergiquement à la porte et le garde qui m'avait montré la sortie secrète m'ouvrit avec un brin d'étonnement.

— J'ai trouvé ce cavalier au loin. J'ai cru bien fait de le ramener… Bredouillais-je en attendant la sentence du garde. Elle ne se fit pas attendre…

— Suis-moi, petit. On va voir le Roi. Reste sur ton cheval, ça ira plus vite…

Il me prie les rênes et tout le monde se retourna vers nous. Tout à l'heure, je n'étais qu'un petit garçon dont personne ne s'intéressé et maintenant, tout le monde me dévisageait. Mes joues devirent cramoisies sur le chemin. J'entendis un petit crie de surprise ce qui me fit lever la tête vers son auteur. C'était Dame Eowyn et je crus déceler dans ses yeux une grande joie. Pour quelle raison, je ne savais pas mais son grand sourire me fit confiance car j'avais une alliée qui pourrait me défendre sur mon pauvre sort…

Puis ce fut au tour de Legolas et Gimli accompagné de Théoden. Tous les trois furent aussi surpris que Eowyn mais c'était une agréable surprise. C'était étrange car ils regardèrent, et moi, et mon blessé. Gimli me regarda avec des gros yeux et me demanda :

— Comment as-tu pu faire ça, mon petit bout ?

— Faire quoi, Seigneur ? Balbutiais-je. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

— Mais, pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit une chose mal ! S'exclama le Nain. Regards plutôt qui tu as sauvé, au moins !

Je me retourna vers mon blessé qui avait réussit à ce relever. Ma surprise fut grande quand je reconnus que le cavalier mal en point n'était d'autre qu'Aragorn. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte les firent éclater de rire. Je me pinçais car pour moi, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un de ces rêves qui sont tellement réelles et qui, quand on se réveille, nous font regretter de les avoirs fait. Le Rôdeur dut le comprendre et glissa dans mon oreille des mots que je n'oublierais jamais.

— Tu es très courage, Éol. Tu seras sûrement un grand guerrier…

Je le sentais qu'il m'avait dit ça avec franchise mais ses yeux semblaient être recouverts d'une ombre grise. Pour moi, ça ne me disait rien de bon…

Tout fier, je me baladais dans les petites ruelles du Gouffre. La mobilisation des esprits était centrée sur la guerre prochaine et même les enfants en discutaient. Au bout de mes balades, une voix m'appela. Son souvenir ne m'était pas heureux.

— Alors comme ça, notre Petit-Âne est de retour ? … Lança-t-elle d'une voix railleuse.

Je me retournais vers Ardil. Il arborait un sourire mauvais, comme à son habitude. Tous mes anciens tortionnaires étaient de retour mais, malheureusement, mon frère n'était pas là. Je commençais à prendre peur mais les paroles d'Aragorn remontèrent en moi ce qui me fit prendre confiance.

— Te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai, Petit-Âne ?

— Nous ne sommes pas à Edoras, à ce que je sache… Répliquais-je, effronté.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir….

Il essaya de me prendre mais étant plus vif que lui, je réussis à lui échapper cependant un autre m'attrapa.

— Alors comme ça, tu te crois le plus fort mais tu ne seras qu'un Orc et pour la peine, je te pousserais hors de Fort-le-Cor !

— Tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour le faire ! Criais-je de toutes mes forces.

Je me débattais comme je pouvais. Il s'approcha de moi, mis sa main devant ma bouche et murmurait, de la voix la plus cruelle :

— Pour ta gouverne, mon grand, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, je t 'ai dit que si tu revenais à Edoras je m'occuperais de toi… J'aurais du le faire il y a bien longtemps.

Il se redressa puis me tourna le dos. De sa voix la plus indifférente et ironique :

— Tuez-le…

Le jour déclinait et Haldir activa sa troupe. Il fallait être au plus vite au Gouffre d'Helm s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de gagner cette bataille. De loin, il pouvait voir, d'un côté, Fort-le-Cor et de l'autre une faible lumière. L'armée de Sarouman c'était activé, elle aussi. Il ordonna à sa troupe de se dépêcher.

— Voulez-vous mourir sur ces plaines ? Cria-t-il sans se retourner.

— Non ! Répondirent les archers à l'unisson.

— Alors activez-vous ! Le temps passe trop vite et les forces du Mal s'unissent trop vite…

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder quand il manqua de tomber. Surpris, il leva le bras droit et sa troupe s'arrêta en un mouvement.

— Qui y a t-il, capitaine ? Demanda un archer de la première rangé.

— J'ai trébuché sur un bout de bois….

— Mais, capitaine, il n'y a pas de bout de bois. C'est une plaine…

Haldir examina le sol trouvant un petit tas qui se révélait être un petit garçon. Il s'agenouilla et pris l'enfant dans les bras. Il le regarda et remarqua qu'il était froid. Il passa ses doigts sous le nez du petit garçon qui, à son grand soulagement, respirait, bien que faiblement. Haldir réfléchit un court instant quand un elfe de l'arrière garde arrive.

— Capitaine, si nous n'avançons pas, nous y arriverons jamais.

Haldir releva la tête et regarda sa troupe puis tourna son regard vers l'enfant. Pauvre petit, ce surprit-il à dire. Il se leva délicatement et murmura, d'une voix audible que pour les elfes :

— Marchons, le temps presse.

Gimli jeta encore un regard dans la salle du trône. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur Éol. Pourtant, il avait bien dit qu'il allait juste faire un tour puis revenir ici. Legolas et Aragorn étaient descendus pour se préparer à la bataille prochaine et le Nain devait lui-aussi y aller. Lasse, il rejoignit ses amis. Aragorn remarqua la mine défaitiste du Nain.

— Pensez-vous aussi qu'on va perdre, maître Nain ? Questionna-t-il.

— Bien sûr que non ! Nous devons gagner, nous gagnerons ! S'écria-t-il, comme si ce n'était normal de penser qu'ils pouvaient perdre.

Plusieurs Rohirrim se retournèrent vers lui avec des sourires qui devinèrent vite défaitistes.

— Pourquoi pensiez-vous ça, Aragorn ? C'est bien la première fois que je vous voie défaitiste, enfin, si vite… Déclara le Nain, soupçonneux.

— Non, je ne pense pas ça… Mais à votre tête, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas…

— Oui, c'est au sujet de… Commença Gimli.

— Éol… Finit Legolas en regardant par la porte.

— Vous aussi, ne ce pas ? S'excita-t-il.

— Oui mais ce n'est pas pour là même chose… Chuchota-t-il.

Gimli le regarda, mi-méfiant, mi-exaspérer.

— Vous me cachez bien des choses, maître Elfe ! Je n'aime pas trop vos façons de parler du petit bonhomme avec cet air résigné.

Tout à coup, un bruit de cor brisa le silence gênant des deux amis. Legolas examina le bruit et se tourna vers Aragorn.

— Ce n'est pas un cor d'Orque, déclara-t-il en se précipitant dehors, suivit par Aragorn et Gimli.

Haldir s'inclina devant le roi Théoden puis expliquait la raison de venue quand Aragorn se jeta dans ses bras. Surpris, il mit du temps pour comprendre que c'était avec une grande joie qu'il était accueille et répondit à l'étreinte du Rôdeur. Aragorn laissa sa main sur l'épaule du Galadhrim en le regardant de haut en bas avec un grand sourire franc. Haldir lui répondit, un peu plus réservé.

— Ca fait tellement plaisir de vous voir, Haldir. Je n'espérais pas qu'on puisse avoir une aide extérieur surtout de si loin… Déclara-t-il, heureux.

— Bienvenue au Gouffre d'Helm, annonça Théoden.

— Merci, majesté. Ma troupe sera sous votre commandement mais avant de nous placer, j'ai trouvé un jeune enfant sur la plaine…

— Éol ! Récria Gimli. Pauvre petit bout ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Gimli se précipita vers l'Elfe qui tenait l'enfant. Ce-dernier, effaré, leva l'enfant au-dessus de la portée des bras du Nain.

— Faites attention au petit ! Avertit Gimli à l'elfe. Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous jure que vous allez regretter de venir ici !

— Gimli ! Calmez-vous, il ne lui ferra pas de mal… Plaida Legolas. Que s'est-il pass ? Questionna-t-il vers Haldir.

— J'ai trébuché sur une racine. Enfin, je pensais que c'était une racine mais c'était ce petit garçon. Il a été maltraité, je pense. A mort…

Ces derniers morts jetèrent un froid dans l'assistance. Gimli romprait le silence :

— Et il est…

— S'il était mort, je l'aurais dit en entrant. Il est juste blessé. C'est ignoble. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un adulte — peut-être que je me trompe, mais plutôt des enfants de son âge voir plus. Il doit tenir beaucoup à la vie car il respire encore, indiqua Haldir, impressionné. Jamais je n'ai vu ça, surtout pour un enfant, qui plus est de la race des Hommes.

— C'est qu'il en vaut la peine ! Pour tout vous dire, il est allé chercher Aragorn en dehors des murs du Gouffre bien que l'armée de Sarouman n'était guère loin… Ajouta Gimli.

— Gimli ? fit une petite voix.

Le Nain se tourna vers Éol. Il avait de larges bleus sur la figure plus un cicatrice sur la pommette gauche. Ses grands yeux verts-gris étaient remplis de larmes.

— Oui mon grand ? Demanda-t-il, avec une douceur peu accoutumé.

— Il ne m'a pas tuer ! Cria Éol en courant dans les bras du Nain.

Il pleura à gros sanglots malgré les efforts de Gimli pour le calmer. Legolas eut un soupir lasse en voyant le garçon.

— Et il pense qu'il va s'en sortir…. Bredouilla-t-il. 


	6. Repos

**La gloire d'Eol**

****

**Repos **

Legolas soupira. Haldir le remarqua. Il s'avança et par le regard, le questionna. Il n'eut que le choix de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait, ou penser savoir.

— Vous n'avez fait que de retarder sa mort, Haldir. Il ne ressortira jamais d'ici vivant. Commença-t-il.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

— Depuis le début. Les arbres de Fangorn, ce qui vient juste de passer et aussi ce rêve. Un rêve étrange… Je suis sûr que nous l'avons fait en même temps… Deux personnes ont fait le même rêve : un autre garçon et moi.

Il s'assit, comme exténuer. Haldir resta debout, attendant la suite. Voyant que Legolas ne suivait plus, il demanda :

— Quel était-ce ?

— C'était dans une prairie verte, une grande praire verte. Le ciel était bleu, sans nuage. Et puis il y avait un inconnu devant une pierre. Je me suis rendu compte que l'inconnu n'était d'autre que Gimli, fils de Glóin qui pleurait. J'avais envie de le réconforter. Au bout de quelques instants, je vis un autre garçon. Il devait avoir entre quinze-seize ans. Il ressemblait à Éol sauf que ses cheveux étaient châtains virant au roux. Il m'a regardé mais sans me voir. Puis il s'est retourné vers la pierre tombale et, attiré par Gimli, il regarda les inscriptions. Il se mit à crier, à hurler, à pleurer. Je ne compris que ces mots : _Frère, reste, je t'en supplie…_Je me suis approché de la pierre tombale et j'ai lu, moi aussi, les inscriptions…

La voix de Legolas déclina pour ne devenir qu'un murmure triste. C'est avec peine qu'il leva les yeux vers Haldir. Son regard larmoyant fit peine au gardien de Lothlórien. Il tourna son regard vers le petit garçon qui venait de sauver. Il avait l'âge de combattre et il en était même fier. Gimli lui expliquait ce qu'il aurait à faire au cas où un Orque lui en voudrait pendant qu'Aragorn parla à Théoden. Malgré les vifs protestations de Legolas suivit d'Aragorn, Éol voulait participer à la bataille pour prouver qu'il était courageux. Pendant que Legolas et Haldir discutèrent, le jeune garçon les rejoignit.

— Regardez, Legolas ! Interpella Éol. Vous avez vu ?

Il se tourna et se retourna en montrant sa côte de maille et son épée.

— Oui, j'ai vu… J'espère qu'elle va vous protéger… Dit Legolas, en cachant sa douleur.

— Bien sûr qu'oui ! En plus, je ne serais jamais loin de lui, ne vous en faites pas. Déclara Gimli en donnant une petit tape amicale à son protégé. Il est grand, maintenant.

— Oui…

Legolas se leva et sortit de la pièce, le cœur lourd. La nuit allait être longue, trop long pour tous ces hommes et ces elfes. Voyant tous les forces du Gouffre d'Helm se préparaient à cette bataille, la première d'une longue guerre, il eut une certaine fierté mais quand il vit Éol accompagné Gimli vers les murailles, il revient à la réalité : beaucoup d'hommes vont y laisser la vit, et le premier sera peut-être ce garçon. Il sentit une présence derrière. Ce n'était qu'Aragorn. Il soupira avec lassitude et dit :

— C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi impuissance. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

— Des fois, une simple vie peut sauver beaucoup de personnes. Pourquoi Éol ? Peut-être que personne ne le sera mais on en parlera longtemps…

— J'espère que s'il meurt, la personne qui sera sauver par lui vaudra la peine…

_Ne meurt pas, mon frère, tu ne dois pas partir.  
Je te sauverais, mon frère_

_Même si je meurs… _

Je prouverais à Ardil que je suis courageux. Malgré mes récentes blessures, je me sens en pleine forme. Gimli est à ma gauche et Legolas à ma droite. L'elfe n'est pas très joyeux par contre Gimli m'expliquer encore quelques petites choses pour mon prochain combat. Vivement que ce soit finit, pour que je puisse dormir un peu…


	7. 5° Partie : Fin de la destinée

**La gloire d'Eol**

**Partie 5 **

**Fin de la destinée **

Je commençais à m'assoupire mais je fus réveillée par l'archer qui était derrière moi. Je secoua vivement la tête pour remette mes idées au clair : Ce n'était pas le moment de dormir ! J'essaya de regarder par-dessus le mur mais il me manquait quelques centimètres pour pouvoir voir. La seule solution qui se proposait à moi était de questionner une personne plus grande que moi et mon choix fut orienté sur Legolas car Gimli était dans le même cas que moi.

— Que se passe-t-il, Legolas ? Questionnais-je, légèrement excité.

— Pas grand chose, pour l'instant… Répondit-il, laconique.

Je tenta de voir le champ de bataille mais j'abandonnais pour me préoccuper de ma cotte de maille et de mon épée. On m'avait trouvé un casque pour ma tête, ce qui n'était pas un luxe. Une flèche ou un coup d'épée bien placé et s'en ait finis de moi…

J'étais impatient. Il fallait que je fasse quelques choses alors je décidais d'aller voir Aragorn qui était à l'opposé de ma position. Je passais entre les archers en évitant leurs jambes. De temps à autres, je les regardais. Ils étaient très bien armés et leurs armures étaient, rien qu'à l'apparence, solides. Certains me regardèrent avec des yeux curieux, pendant que d'autres levèrent les yeux au ciel, exaspérer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient car ils parlèrent leur langue. Je pense qu'il y a que leur capitaine qui comprend la langue commune. En parlant de leur capitaine, je le bouscula. J'étais tellement plonger dans mes pensés que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. J'étais tombé par terre. Il ne fit pas attention à moi car il devait être lui aussi plonger dans ses pensés. J'observa le silence pendant quelques instants puis me releva. J'arrivais à peine à sa poitrine. Je leva mon regard vers son visage. Il ne reflétait aucun sentiment. J'étais étonné de sa placidité. Personnellement, je ne tenais pas en place et c'est pour ça qu'il me remarqua. Je souris, timidement. Il répondit à mon sourire, un peu moins timide que le mien.

— Vous voyez quoi ? M'enquis-je, essayant de conserver mon sang-froid.

— Des Orques par millier, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

— Ils sont là ?

Ma voix trembla. Je commençais à avoir peur. Et si je mourais ?

Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

— Non, ils ne sont pas encore là mais je les vois de loin. Les elfes voient très loin, comprends-tu ?

Je fis oui de la tête.

— Alors, ils sont encore loin ?

— Oui, mais ils se sont activés. Ils arriveront bientôt. Je pense que s'ils continuent à ce train là, ils arriveront d'ici un quart d'heure…

— Un quart d'heure ? M'exclamais-je. Mais… je… enfin… c'est trop tôt…

— Ils arriveront de toute façon, dit-il, que se soit dans un quart d'heure ou dans deux heures. Plus vite ils arriveront, plus vite se sera finit !

— Oui, c'est vrai… Mais, c'est la première fois que je vais me battre…

Il me regarda puis tourna son regard vers la plaine. Il soupira et murmura des paroles que je ne compris pas mais rien que d'entendre ses paroles, ça ne présager rien de bon… J'espère qu'il ne pensait pas à moi au moment où il les prononça !

Il me regarda sauter pour voir la plaine. Des archers plaisantèrent en me voyant. A bout de souffle, je leva un regard implorant contre le mur. Le capitaine des archers posa son arc et me pris par la taille. Il me posa sur le muret d'où je pouvais voir la plaine. Au loin, je vis une tache sombre s'avancer puis je scruta la plaine. Je fus pris de vertige en regardant le sol. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi haut ! Heureusement que quelqu'un me tenait sinon, je serais tombé. Je tourna ma tête vers le capitaine et il me reposa à terre.

— Merci, merci beaucoup !

— De rien mon grand. Comme ça, tu sais au moins contre qui tu vas te battre.

— Oui, merci encore.

J'allais partir quand tout à coup, je me suis souvenu que je devais aller voir Aragorn mas je n'avais plus le temps, ils arrivèrent bientôt. Je me retourna vers le capitaine et lui demanda :

-Mais, vous vous appelez comment ?

Il sourit avant de me répondre.

— Je suis Haldir de Lórien.

— Ah ! merci encore pour m'avoir aider à regarder l'ennemi.

Puis je courais vers Legolas et Gimli. Il était temps de se battre.

Gimli regarda son protégé partir avec une lueur d'amusement. _En voilà un qui n'a pas froid aux yeux_, pensa-t-il, sourire aux lèvres. Par contre, son ami Legolas n'était pas de la même humeur que lui. A chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Éol, il était sombre et sans joie. Le Nain essaya de voir la plaine, comme Éol il y avait cela d'un instant, mais comme l'enfant sa tentative tourna à l'échec et il se concentra sur sa cotte de maille puis ses haches.

Il leva le regard vers Legolas qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Il toussota pour engager la conversation avec l'Elfe.

— Vous m'avez l'air bien pensif, Maître Elfe. Quel est le sujet de vos rêveries ? Questionna poliment Gimli.

— J'ai peur pour Éol, se confia Legolas. Il est tellement fragile et puis, il n'a que neuf ans ! Je sais bien que le Roi Théoden ait besoin de soldats mais le plus jeune, après Éol, à quinze ans. Vous vous rendez compte ? En plus, il y va les yeux fermés, croyant que la bataille va être simple mais la guerre n'est pas un jeu… En tout cas, pas un jeu d'enfant…

— Que voulez-vous, il veut prouver ce dont il capable, justifia Gimli.

— Ce dont il est capable ? Ironisa Legolas. Il a survécu dans le nord de Mirkwood alors qu'il avait à peine sept ans, il a réussit à se sauver lors d'un combat entre les Rohirrim et les Orcs, il a sauvé Aragorn, il est parvenu à rester vivant alors qu'on l'a laissé pour mort sur la plaine. Croyez-vous qu'il n'a pas déjà assez prouvé qu'il était un être capable de beaucoup de choses ? Et j'ajoute qu'il n'a que neuf ans !

— Oui mais il manque des témoins.

— Excusez-moi, mais pour ce qui d'avoir sauver, ou du moins aider, Aragorn, tout le Gouffre d'Helm a put le voir ! S'énerva Legolas.

Gimli voulut répondre mais il eut la sagesse de ne rien ajouter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait l'Elfe s'énervait surtout par sa faute — leur première rencontre avait été très mauvais, mais quelque chose de plus profond émanait de cette colère soudaine. Legolas tapota nerveusement son arc puis pris la parole :

— Excusez-moi pour ce comportement, je suis plus que nerveux pour Éol.

— Ne vous excusez pas, Maître Elfe, pour tout vous dire, j'ai un peu peur pour Éol mais sachant ce qu'il a vécu, il peut s'en sortir avec juste de légères blessures.

— Et si ces légères blessures venaient à bout de lui ? Demanda Legolas en se tournant vers Gimli.

— Et bien, qu'il s'en aille vers un repos plus que mérité, déclara le Nain avec un soupir.

— Ce cela que je crains, murmura l'Elfe pour lui-même.

Éol était partit rapidement, après avoir scruter la plaine. Les Elfes murmurèrent leur mécontentement en voyant que de jeunes enfants participaient à cette guerre.

— Regardez ! Ce jeune garçon ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ans et il fait la guerre ! Ce n'est pas une bonne chose… Déclara l'un, en elfique.

— Il est dit qu'ils manquaient d'hommes mais de là à faire participer des enfants… Ajouta un autre.

— C'est le seul qui ait moins de dix ans, indiqua Haldir, fixant l'horizon.

— Mais, Capitaine, croyez-vous que se soit une bonne chose, de le faire participer à cette bataille ? S'enquit un Elfe.

— A mon humble avis, Arlassë, je pense que non. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est lui-même qui a choisi.

— Drôle de choix, répliqua Arlassë.

Haldir soupira et retourna à sa contemplation de la plaine. Quelques Elfes continuèrent à murmurer. Excédé, Haldir les intima de se taire.

— Qu'il soit dans nos rangs, il en a été décidé ainsi. Qu'il meurt ou qu'il survive, même les pensées des Elfes ne pourront changer son destin. Alors, taisez-vous et préparez-vous à la bataille imminente et en silence.

Ils reprirent leurs attitudes silencieuses et attendirent les ordres. Le Gardien de Lórien reprit son mutisme.

Le silence devint de plus en plus oppressant. L'armée de Sarouman était au pied de la muraille. Les archers attendaient les ordres pour tuer. Les Orcs montrèrent les dents et grognèrent. Les Elfes restèrent impassibles comme les Hommes. La tension montait à vue d'œil. Éol tourna nerveusement ses mains moites sur son épée. Il n'avait put rejoindre Legolas et Gimli car il s'était absenté trop longtemps. Il commençait à trembler de peur. Et si il mourait ? Son frère ne supporterait pas. En parlant de son frère, il le remarqua à l'arrière garde avec un autre groupe de garçons. Malheureusement, Ardil était parmi eux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha et se plaça en silence près de son frère.

— Bonjour, capitaine. Murmura Éol.

— Bonjour, soldat, répondit-t-il.

— Tiens, mais il est encore vivant, le Petit-Âne, ricana Ardil.

-Je me battrai pour vivre tranquille ! S'écria Éol. Plus jamais tu pourras me nuire !

— C'est ce que tu crois…. Lança-t-il, perfidement en s'approchant de jeune garçon.

Le frère d'Éol se plaça devant Éol et regarda méprisant Ardil. Le jeune homme se releva, étonné d'une soudaine résistance.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Tu protège ce crétin, cet Orc ?

— Non, je protège mon frère, Ardil. Par contre, toi, tu es qu'un pauvre crétin qui ne mérite pas d'être un Rohirrim. Tu n'as même pas le mérite d'être un homme.

— C'est ton idée de le chasser d'Edoras… Justifia Ardil.

— Oui, c'est mon idée, reconnut-il, mais c'était pour mieux le sauver. Il a sauvé un Rôdeur du Nord alors que toi, tu n'as sauvé que ta vie.

Ardil bouillonnait. Il voulut répliquer mais les Orcs commencèrent à attaquer. Éol réussit à éviter des flèches pendant que trois garçons tombèrent à terre, transpercer. Ardil, dont la cuisante honte se changeait en hargne pour l'ennemie, chargea un Orc et le tua sur le coup. Éol vit son frère commander l'arrière garde. Il revint tout de suite à la réalité quand un projectile le renversa. Il se secoua et contempla avec dégoût une tête Orc avec les yeux révulsés et la langue pendante noir. Le sang noir coula lentement sur la cote de maille de jeune garçon. Il lança la tête d'un côté et se leva pour protéger au Gouffre d'Helm. Il se battit avec courage. Il réussit à pourfendre plusieurs Orcs à la fois.

La guerre faisait rage. Les Orcs rentrèrent par millier car ils avaient réussit à faire une percée par la seule faiblesse de la muraille : la grille de la rivière. Les Elfes arrivaient à refouler les Orcs mais ceux-ci revenaient en nombre. Tout un coup, il entendit Aragorn crier de battre en retraite, à la Citadelle. Haldir répercuta les ordres de retraite. Mais Éol remarqua une ombre sombre se glisser derrière lui. Affolé, Éol se précipita vers Haldir et le poussa à terre. Etonné, l'Elfe le regarda sans comprendre. Éol souffla mais ne se rendit pas compte que le coup qui était destiné à Haldir retomba sur sa pauvre tête. Haldir n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir qu'Aragorn arriva pour tuer l'Orc. Une bataille entre le Rôdeur et le soldat de Sarouman. Haldir alla vers le jeune garçon. Il respira faiblement et abordait un faible sourire. Du sang coula de sa tête.

— Vous allez bien, Haldir de Lórien ? S'enquit-il.

— Mieux que vous, en tout cas, répondit doucement l'Elfe. Vous n'auriez pas dû. J'ai vécu, je peux mourir alors que vous, vous n'avez que neuf ans.

— Personne ne devrait mourir, en faite.

Haldir eut un triste sourire. Éol se convulsa et ne put réprimer un toussotement. Du sang coula de sa bouche. Aragorn tua l'Orc put s'approcha d' Éol. Il était tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait plus se relever. Il regarda le Rôdeur et lui sourit.

-Je suis désolé de vous laissez seul, Seigneur Aragorn. La prochaine fois, je ferrais plus attention.

— Tu es un garçon très courageux, Éol. Si j'ai un fils, je voudrais qu'il te ressemble.

— Alors il faudra que vous l'aimez, au moins.

Aragorn sourit. Éol cracha encore du sang. Ses yeux devenaient vitreux.

— Avant de… partir… dites à Gimli et à Legolas… que je… les aime… beaucoup… Je voudrais… qu'ils gagnent… la guerre… Et vous, vous… serez un grand… Roi… Comme ceux des histoires… Dit Éol, avec difficultés. Parce que dans les histoires… même si les méchants gagnent… les gentils eux… se battent… jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagent…

Les deux hommes sourirent. Une larme passa sur les joues du jeune garçon. Il sourit et son dernier souffle caressa pour la dernière fois ses lèvres. La tête tomba sur les bras d'Haldir. Aragorn le regarda et le bruit de la guerre remonta dans leurs oreilles. Ils se précipitèrent, avec le corps de l'enfant vers la Citadelle.

Arrivés à la Citadelle, Aragorn posa le corps d'Éol sur la table qui trônait dans la salle. Théoden baissa la tête ainsi que tous les Rohirrim qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Legolas caressa les cheveux du jeune garçon et ses larmes se mélangèrent avec le sang de la blessure. Gimli ne put retenir ses larmes. Il encercla de ses bras Legolas qui tenait la dépouille de l'enfant. Haldir regardait le soleil se lever avec mélancolie et se mordait les lèvres pour éviter de pleurer. Aragorn respira difficilement. Il réussit à parler.

— Gimli, Legolas, je voulais vous dire les dernières paroles d'Éol. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il vous aimait et qu'il veut nous gagnons cette guerre, dit-il en ravalant ses larmes.

— On gagnera cette guerre pour lui, déclara Gimli avec force. Pour toi, mon petit bout.

Legolas sourit.

— Je n'aurais pas pensé que c'était aussi dur de voir quelqu'un qu'on vient à peine de connaître mourir, dit-il, avec un petit air faussement ironique. Même si on le sait, on n'est jamais vraiment préparer.

Une voix monta, mélancolique et triste de la salle.

_Parts, Petit, parts_

_Mais reviens !_

_Tous ceux qui partent, reviennent !_

_Morts ou vivants mais reviennent, _

_Morts ou vivants mais reviennent…_

Tous se retournèrent vers un jeune homme qui ressemblait fortement à Éol sauf que ses cheveux virés sur le roux. Il continua sa chanson.

_Que tu sois mort ou vivant,_

_Je veux que tu sois près de moi,_

_Car la seule chose qui conte pour moi,  
C'est que tu repose en paix,  
Près des Rois…_

Il s'approcha tranquillement de l'Elfe et regarda le petit être que tenait Legolas. D'une voix plus forte, il ajouta :

Les saisons peuvent bien passés

_Les Hommes peuvent dépérirent,  
Les Elfes partirent,  
Je serais là pour te protéger_

_Dans le péril du temps _

L'adolescent caressa les joues d'Éol, et l'embrassa sur le font.

_Parts, Petit, parts_

_Mais reviens !_

_Tous ceux qui partent, reviennent !_

_Morts ou vivants mais reviennent,_

_Morts ou vivants mais reviennent… _

Il sourit puis regarda l'Elfe.

— Il parlait souvent d'aller au Bois d'Or, raconta le jeune homme. Vivre avec les Elfes, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé. Je crains qu'il n'aille pas pouvoir voir le Bois d'Or.

— Il est mort pour me sauver, murmura Haldir.

— Voyez-vous, ça ne m'étonne pas. Éol voulait protéger tout le monde. C'est moi qui aurais du le protéger…

— L'espoir n'est pas perdu, déclara Aragorn. Le jour vient de se lever et nous sommes le cinquième jour. Il faut sortir de la Citadelle, pour l'honneur du Rohan et pour l'honneur d'Éol.

Ils harnachèrent leurs montures pendant que Gimli monta en haut de la tour pour souffler dans le Cor d'Helm. La porte de la Citadelle s'ouvrit et les cavaliers sortirent et massacrèrent des centaines d'Orcs. Legolas mettait toute sa force pour détruire ces êtres répugnants. De l'autre côté, Gandalf et Eomer, accompagnés de centaines de cavaliers descendirent pour continuer le combat. La bataille faisait rage, encore une fois.

Mais en haut, dans la Citadelle, le jeune homme tenait le corps inerte d'Éol. Haldir s'approcha de lui et le regarda.

— Vous êtes son frère ? Demanda-t-il.

— Oui, j'étais son frère. Malgré les apparences, je l'aimais et je l'aime encore. Il était rejeté même par moi. J'aurais tant voulut l'aider.

— Des fois, on a l'impression de pouvoir aider mais on ne peut pas. Et quand on ne peut pas, il ne faut pas chercher pourquoi mais il faut laisser le temps aller et un jour, on y arrive. Vous l'avez aidé car il est mort en sauvant des gens. Personne ne parlera de lui comme un être idiot ou répugnant mais on parlera de lui comme un enfant avec du courage et du cœur.

— Je ne voulais pas le voir mort…

— Personne ne veut voir un être cher mort, consola Haldir. Mais le temps peut faire des malheureux comme des heureux. Éol n'aurait pas voulut qu'on se morfonde après sa mort. Ne vivez jamais dans le souvenir de peur de ne pas vivre le présent.

Le frère d'Éol pleura et Haldir le sera dans ses bras. Lui-même lâcha sa douleur et pleura comme un enfant. La destiné d'Éol avait été accomplie.

Un tertre fut ériger pour Éol. Tout le peuple Rohirrim tinrent quelque moment de silence. Gimli s'agenouilla sur la terre et pleura. Legolas mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et murmura une prière en elfique. Le frère d'Éol pleura lui aussi. Le Roi Théoden lui-même plaça l'épée qui avait été la lame du jeune garçon. Sur la pierre tombale était inscrit ses paroles :

**Éol fils d'Elroïl**

**Qui brilla au cours de la bataille du Gouffre d'Helm **

**Et sauva l'un des Gardiens de Lothlórien **

**Mourut dignement. **

**Ce tertre est le souvenir **

**De la gloire d'Éol. **


End file.
